A Promise
by mypoorangel
Summary: (AU...a bit) A person from Robins past makes his way to camp and his arrival sets Will on edge
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own anything I just love them so much)**

It was a quiet day in Sherwood the celebration of the sheriffs death was in its final day. The Celebrations had lasted many weeks and the news had spread like wildfire across the country. King Richard was back and taking back his throne from Prince John. People everywhere began to come out of hiding from the caves and forests in which they took shelter. All except for the people of Sherwood they instead chose to stay in their paradise.

They had been through hell together and they refused to split up now. Robin and Will especially, over the short time they had since will shared his secret the two had grown inseparable. Even when one was not within visible distance it was a sure bet the other was nearby. This isn't to say they never fought anymore, because they did and their fights would echo through the entire camp. Neither would ever apologise but by the next day they would be close as ever once more.

John was watching the main road when a robed figure rode up to him on horse back

"Halt what is your business in Sherwood?" John boomed, startling the horse but not his rider.

"I seek an audience with Robin Hood." The stranger declared

"As do many others what are your reasons?"

"Is it not common for a father to wish to see his son" The stranger said pulling back his hood.

"Impossible! Robin told us his father died by the sheriff's hand."

"And so I would have been had it not been for a caravan of passing strangers." Robin's father said with a faraway look in his eyes. "They tended to my wounds and nursed me back to health, they were sad to see me go as I was sad to leave them but when the news of the sheriff's death came I had to see if the stories where true, that my son was alive and fighting for the good here at home."

"I don't know if what you are telling the truth, but I'll take you to Robin and let him decide" John said, firmly taking hold of the horses reins


	2. Chapter 2

**(Yah my chapters are rather short but hey I always prefer short chapters anyway lol)**

It was a quiet day in camp with most of the occupants still sleeping off the party the night before or in the case of Robin and Will skipping stones in the river.

"So tell me again where Marion wandered off too?" Will asked a smirk on his face.

"She went with King Richard to fill him in on all the mistreatment and cruelties that Prince John has inflicted in his short reign" Robin said with a deep sign.

"And it had to be right after the wedding why?"

"I have no Idea but it's really not as amusing as you seem to believe." Just as Will opened his mouth to respond John's voice cut through the camp much to the displeasure of the others.

"ROBIN YOU HAVE ANOTHER VISITOR!"

"After you M'lord." Will said with a mocking bow. Robin merely rolled his eyes and they began walking back to camp. In a few short minutes they had reached camp and when they saw who was there waiting for them their difference in reactions spoke volumes. Robin took off running toward the man while Will stepped back into the cover of the trees and ran the other way.

"I thought you were dead!" Robin exclaimed embracing his father before violent pushing him way yelling "Why did you not come by sooner!"

"I was caught in a fever for the past weeks. I was immobilized by the wounds inflicted upon me" Robins father said calmly, he did not move away from Robin's anger "How could I have ever guessed that you where the Robin Hood of which they spoke, you have made me so proud."

"I am not without fault father. These years apart have taught me much. I am truly ashamed of my actions it the years following Mothers death and I am sorry about the woman who I forced you to abandon. I f I had know then what I know now I would never have done such a heartless thing." Robin said solemnly turning his head away.

"All is forgiven, we both have time's we regret but the post is in the past now. We must look to the future and do what we can now. Yet with this said I cannot help but wonder what happened to that woman, I do hope she had good fortune." Robin's Father said looking off into the distance.

"I believe I know someone who can answer that question, but in the meantime John get the friar to procure us some more beer and mead I think Sherwood has one more party in them!"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sorry about the wait but my work has kept me plenty busy this week)**

In only a few short hours the party was in full swing, the bonfires reached high into the night and music flowed throughout the camp as the beer was passed around. Robin and his Father stood to the side watching the dancing.

"Your friends sure do know how to have fun!" Robins Father exclaimed.

"Everyone is here but it feels like someone is missing." Robin said his eyes rapidly scanning the crowd. Suddenly he realized who was missing and felt ashamed that it had taken him this long to notice. "Will, I have not seen him since this morning! I will be back soon."

With that said he walked off at a brisk pace. If he knew Will as much as he thought he did than there was only one place he could be. He found Will sitting by the river chucking rocks at his own reflection.

"I did not see you around very much today, you been here all day?" Robin asked. Will mumbled something too quiet to hear with his back turned.

"What did you say? Robin asked cautiously.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Will shouted as he chucked a large rock clear across the river. He quickly started to stomp away when Robin grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Will enough of the dramatics and for once just tell me what's bothering you!"

"Nothing I just want to be alone."

"It does not sound like nothing."

"Robin just leave it!" Will spat harshly, giving his arm a tug but Robins grip did not falter.

"What are you scared of!" Robin yelled he was at the end of his patience with Will.

"YOU!" Will shouted wrenching his arm free


	4. Chapter 4

**(I have been writing these on paper all week so I'm just putting them on the computer now)**

"Why?" Robin asked in shock, as he dropped his arm back down to his side. Will dropped to the ground and looked away.

"If I answer your question will you listen till the end?" Will asked still not looking at Robin. Robin merely nodded as he dropped down beside him.

"Robin I know you better than you think I do. You are family man and you need your family around you no matter how they are related to you. I was convenient to fill that need of yours, I understand that now." Robin had to bite his tongue in order to not say anything at this. Will seemed not to notice and continued "But now you have someone else someone who has filled that place longer than I have."

"And you are afraid I'm going to forget about you." Robin interrupted unable to bite his tongue any longer. "Will I..."

"It's okay Robin you will not be the first and I doubt you will be the last." Will said with resignation in his voice. As he pushed himself up he felt Robin grab his wrist and pull him back down. Shifting himself Robin moved so he was facing Will.

"Will I will never forget about you. You are right, I do need family that's how I've felt ever since my mother died but I need the both of you, you both mean everything to me.

"What happens on the day you have to choose?"

"I do not know but I pray that day will never come." Robin said a sad smile on his face. " Besides how could ever forget such a pain like you."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Okay this chapter was going to be very different but once I started typing it I just though this idea would be better I'm sorry for its shortness) **

"It is not like you are the easiest to live with either you know" Will said with a raised eyebrow before his mood once again turned solemn "You cannot tell our Father Robin."

"What! Why not?" Robin asked with sincere confusion in his voice.

"Robin sometimes you can be so naive. There is no guarantee that he will have the same outlook as you."

"But..."

"Robin please!" Will shouted "Robin I have never asked you for anything before but I am begging you to do this for me I don't want to cause any tension between anyone."

"Will he is going to find out sooner or later someone will tell him."

"So tell them not to they will listen to you and do what you say!" Will shouted grabbing onto Robin's sleeve "Please just do this one thing for me"

"Alright, I will not tell him" Robin said quietly.

"Promise me"

"Alright I promise I will not tell him." Robin said only slightly louder. A few moments passed in silence before Robin spoke once more. "We should go back to camp before our father sends a search party."

Will just nodded. Slowly they both got to their feet and started the walk back to camp


	6. Chapter 6

**(So some expensive and time consuming things happened sorry but I'm back now and at the moment everything is okay)**

The walk back to camp was quiet it seemed the party had started to die as they stepped out of the trees. They walked past many of the others stumbling back to their cabins, a few remained seated around the fire most too drunk to stand.

"I apologize for my absence father" Robin said

"Nonsense my boy your friends kept me well supplied and amused me with their tall tales" Their father said with a slur in his words "Now don't be rude, who is your friend there?"

'I am Will Scarlett" Will said stepping out from behind Robin

"Scarlett? Now there is a name you don't hear every day" Their father said tilting his head in curiosity.

"It is a name I gave myself"

"You do not like your family lineage?"

"Something like that."Will said with a smirk.

"Anyway Father it is late and you may sleep in my cabin tonight if you wish." Robin said drawing the attention to himself.

"Nonsense my boy I am quite content where I am and I shall see the both of you in the morning I hope."

"In the morning then" Robin said as the trio split.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sorry it's so short)**

The next morning much was on guard duty it had been quiet morning so he was unprepared when a large group of well armed men came riding through. They grabbed him before he could even react. They rode with him held between them till they reached a large castle. There they dismounted swiftly and dragged him into the main hall he was pushed in front of a man who was sat in a large chair that looked to be made of solid gold.

"I need some information from you it'll be easier if you just tell me what I want to know but I don't mind doing this the hard way." The man in the chair said a sadistic grin growing on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Sorry it took so long my work has been taking up much of my time)**

The next morning Will had awoken early up early to go hunting. He had found a deer wandering near the camp and Will had decided to follow it for a while before he decided he was in the right position to spring from. As he raised a knife to throw, the deer jumped up startled. It looked in Will's direction before rapidly darting away. Will immediately turned and threw the knife his behind him. There was a pained cry before several arrows flew in his direction. Will quickly dodged, jumping into the clearing. He quickly pulled out another two daggers from his belt and threw those in bushes as well. There was a thump as something heavy hit the ground, and then a moment of silence before several men burst from the shadows with raised swords. Will grabbed his last dagger and readied himself for a fight.


End file.
